Coming Out the Train
by Sophie Stevens
Summary: Foram sete anos, e a cada ano algo mudava, a cada ano eles estavam mais próximos. O inevitável ía acontecer, mas será que alguém percebeu?
1. 1st year

**_1st year – Hermione Weasley's POV_**

Da primeira vez que fui buscar a Rose ao expresso de Hogwarts deparei-me com uma cena que me fez relembrar de tempos passados, quando também eu andava em Hogwarts, quando não passava de uma criança apegada aos livros – não que eu não continue apegada a eles – e absurdamente ignorante em relação ao mundo. Não passavam de dois rapazes e uma rapariga, e a cena pareceu-me tão familiar quanto absurda. Porque um deles era um Malfoy, e um Malfoy simplesmente não anda acompanhado de um Potter e de uma Weasley.

Albus, que parecia uma cópia do pai, vinha no meio, e tinha na cara uma expressão de profunda exaustão e de cansaço que deu pena dele. De um dos seus lados vinha Rose, que se parecia extremamente comigo, devo dizer, tanto em aspecto como em intelecto – menos os olhos, claro… os olhos eram de um azul profundo meu conhecido, em que tantas vezes me perdi, e ainda me perco, e o cabelo, que era ruivo, claro, digno de uma verdadeira Weasley - . Do outro lado de Albus vinha um rapaz de cabelos loiros platinados bem penteados e de olhos cinzentos, que eu sabia ser o filho de Malfoy – Scorpius.

Ambos vinham a discutir, e bem alto… quase poderia apostar que metade da plataforma poderia ouvir os seus gritos. O pobre Albus arrecadava com os berros da briga nos seus ouvidos, mas parecia bastante habituado à situação, quase como se acontecesse regularmente.

- Já chega, vocês os dois! Tem sido todo o maldito ano nisto. Com licença, mas preciso de umas férias as vossas discussões. E começam _agora_! Boas férias para os dois. – Albus, que conseguira calar os amigos, virou-lhes depois as costas, e começou a correr até alcançar Harry, Ginny e Lily – que estavam mesmo ao nosso lado –.

Rose e Scorpius olharam-se ferozmente, como se cada um culpasse o outro de ter irritado Albus e depois pareciam ter decidido ao mesmo tempo que não valia a pena discutir mais e viraram as costas um para o outro, cada um indo ao encontro da respectiva família.

Nesse momento eu não disse nada, claro, mas cá dentro eu soube o que iria acontecer desde o momento em que vi Scorpius Malfoy e a minha filha trocarem o mesmo olhar eu e Ron trocávamos, enquanto crianças.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Okay, então é isso, o grande inicio. Eu lembrei-me dessa história quando estava prestes a adormecer, e então eu escrevi ela praticamente toda numa noite. x) Então, essa é a minha primeira fanfic, então não me cruxifiquem se estiver horrivel tá? (: Em principio a fic vai ter 8 capítulos._

_Espero que gostem então, algum review? :D _


	2. 2nd year

**_2nd year – Harry Potter's POV_**

Tinha terminado o terceiro ano de James, o segundo de Albus e Rose, e nós - quando digo _nós_ eu falo, claro, de grande parte do clã Potter-Weasley: Ron, Hermione, eu e Ginny, e claro, Hugo e Lily, que entrariam em Hogwarts para o próximo ano - estavamos à espera do expresso de Hogwarts, que chegaria em breve, trazendo de volta os meus dois filhos e a minha afilhada.

Como sempre os olhares estavam postos em nós, mas fora algo a que já nos habituaramos com os anos. As pessoas na rua a cumprimentar-nos, a chamarem-nos _O Trio de Ouro_ e coisas parecidas. Não incomodava, pelo contrário. Era bom saber que no meio de tudo aquilo tinhamos feito algo bom, algo para livrar o mundo das trevas.

O expresso chegou por fim, anunciado pelo fumo e pelo barulho que se gerou pela plataforma, e um dos primeiros a sair foi James, acompanhado de alguns amigos, que de logo largou para correr até nós e nos abraçar. Sim, porque apesar de o negar, James tinha tantas saudades de nós como nós dele.

Tivemos de esperar mais algum tempo até Albus e Rose sairem, acompanhados como sempre por Malfoy. Apesar da surpresa que foi quando Albus - que, fazendo justiça ao seu segundo nome - foi selecionado para Slytherin, eu e Ginny sempre tivemos muito orgulho dele, mesmo não sendo o melhor aluno da turma - esse lugar pertencia, claro, a Rose, e por mais que nos espantasse, também a Malfoy - tirava boas notas. O choque veio quando Albus chegou a casa após o ano lectivo e nos anunciou que o seu melhor amigo não era nem mais nem menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Novamente eu e Ginny não nos importámos, especialmente porque nunca julgámos ninguém pelo seu nome, não seria agora que o íriamos fazer. "Sabes pai, eu acho que o Scorpius está para os Malfoy como Sirius estava para os Black", disse-me ele um dia. E eu sorri-lhe. Talvez ele tivesse razão.

Scorpius Malfoy vinha a falar calmamente com Albus, que vinha no meio dos dois, enquanto Rose ocupava o outro lado de Albus, sem prestar muita atenção ao que os rapazes diziam. Carregava um livro aberto nas mãos e parecia completamente imersa no que quer que fosse que estivesse a ler - típico da filha de Hermione.

Quando pararam, Scorpius desejou boas férias a Albus, que retribuiu, e deitou um olhar a Rose, que nem sequer reparara.

- Boas férias, Rose.

Rose parecia ter acordado de um transe qualquer quando olhou para Scorpius, quase para se certificar que as palavras realmente tinham saído da boca do rapaz loiro. Ficou a olhá-lo durante muito tempo mas Malfoy que parecia ter concluido que ela não ía responder, virou as costas e começou a afastar-se.

- BoasfériasScorpius. - as palavras sairam tão rápido da boca de Rose que pareciam ter-se atropelado e formado uma só palavra.

A última coisa que vi foi Rose corar e Scorpius lançar-lhe um sorriso fraco.

Quando Rose e Albus chegaram perto de nós eu consegui ouvi-lo perguntar:

- Caramba Rose, no primeiro ano brigavam a toda a hora, este ano não dirigiram uma palavra um ao outro a não ser 'boas férias'. Eu realmente não vos consigo entender!

- Não é para entender mesmo, Al. - replicou Rose, antes de ir abraçar a mãe.

Fiquei algum tempo após esse dia a pensar no olhar que Scorpius lançara a Rose. Pensei em ravia, ódio... talvez desprezo? Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia decifrar, e o olhar que Scorpius Malfoy lançara a Rose Weasley permaneceu sem sentindo durante muito tempo para mim.

Só muito mais tarde é que vim a perceber o que realmente significava.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oiii. :D Como vão? Bem, eu decidi publicar o segundo capítulo na minha pausa do almoço da escola, então, espero que tenham gostado do POV do Harry :D De resto, obrigada por todas as reviews, muito obrigada mesmo. Obrigada também por seguirem a fic. Eu hoje tou sem tempo para responder, mas eu respondo no próximo cap okay? Então é isso. Muito obrigada e deixa um reviewzizinho? *o* Beijoo_


	3. 3rd year

**_3rd year – Astoria Malfoy's POV_**

O terceiro ano de Scorpius havia terminado e eu e Draco esperávamos o expresso chegar, como em todos os outros anos, o mais afastados possível dos Potter e dos Weasley. Nunca percebi todo o ódio que Draco guardava de ambos. Desde que nos casámos, mais por conveniência do que por amor, que Draco se recusa a falar de qualquer coisa que envolva as famílias Potter e Weasley. No entanto, ele respeita-os e nunca falou mal de nenhuma das famílias para Scorpius. Recusava-se igualmente a pronunciar a palavra _sangue de lama_, o que me agradava bastante. Apesar do sangue puro que me corria nas veias não me considerava superior aos descendentes de muggles. À algum tempo que esse preconceito morrera, especialmente quando dois _sangues de lama_ e um _traidor de sangue_ salvaram todo o mundo mágico. No entanto, antes de Scorpius embarcar na sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts, ouvi Draco aconselhar Scorpius a manter-se afastado dos Potters e dos Weasleys.

Interrompendo os meus pensamentos o expresso de Hogwarts chegou finalmente, enchendo a plataforma de fumo e de burburinho das crianças, enquanto as portas se abriam e todos começavam a sair com os seus malões e acompanhados por corujas, ratos, gatos ou mesmo sapos. Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, Scorpius saiu por fim acompanhado, tal como eu esperava, por Albus Potter e Rose Weasley, que trazia nos braços o que me parecia uma bola de pelo castanha.

Apesar do que Draco dizia e do que o meu sangue me obrigava a dizer, eu nunca fui de me levar pelas regras e pelas tradições. A única vez que o fiz foi para casar com o filho de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy. Não porque eu não quisesse... Draco, apesar de tudo, tornou-se um bom marido, e apesar de não o amar quando casei com ele aprendi a fazê-lo, e também a respeitá-lo. Passado algum tempo acho que também ele aprendeu a amar-me e a respeitar-me, após perceber que eu não era uma _puro-sangue_ que se vergava às ordens do marido e que se achava superior ao resto do mundo. Apesar de tudo, Draco havia mudado depois da guerra, e havia crescido também. Então eu nunca me opus à amizade de Scorpius com Rose Weasley e Albus Potter.

Os três vinham a conversar animados e sorridentes, e pela primeira vez quando se tiveram de despedir eu pude observar a Weasley a atirar um boas férias para Scorpius com um grande sorriso nos lábios. O meu filho rapidamente retribuiu , igualmente com um grande sorriso.

E pela primeira vez, quando Scorpius veio até mim para me abraçar, eu pude ver os seus olhos cinzentos brilharem realmente, como nunca brilharam antes.

Draco parecia não ter notado nada, e eu agradeci a Merlin por isso. Porque se aquele brilho significava o que eu pensava, Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley íam meter-se em grandes apuros no futuro.

Não comigo. Não. Com o pai dele, e com o dela também.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oláá! :D Como vão? Aqui fica mais um POV da chegada de Rose e Scorpius à plataforma. Espero que tenham gostado. MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS. Eu pulei muito de felicidade quando os li. Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a fic (:_

_**Rafaela**: Obrigadaaa :) Se não fosse por ti nem tinha publicado a fic, provavelmente. Espero que continues a ler *-*_

_**Jacih**: Ahhh *-* Ainda bem que adorou. Eu também imagino eles bem assim nos primeiros tempos :) Espero que continue a acompanhar tá? :D Beijoo._

_**Larissa Mayara**: AHH, Eu adorei o POV dela também! *.* Sou portuguesa sim :D Ainda bem que tá gostando, muito obrigada por ler. P.S: O sorrisinho do Scorp é de mais né? :*_

_**Leniita W**: AHHH! A sério? OMG. Ainda bem que me acompanhas em tudo x) Eu achei que a fic não valia nada ao principio, especialmente porque é a primeira e talz. OMG, ainda bem que gostas *o* UAHUHA Obrigado por seguires, a sério _

_**Flah**: *-* Obrigada por acompanhar._

_**BB666**: Ai, ainda bem que estás a gostar *o* Sim, vai haver um POV do Draco *-* Da Cissy não :\ Eu gostava de pôr, mas não só há 7 anos ;o Ah, quanto ao Clã Potter-Weasley não é original, mas eu achei muito engraçado também e decidi utilizar. :D Espero que continues a gostar!_

_**Leticia48**3__: Ainda bem que está a gostar! Obrigado por acompanhar :D_

_Beijo gigante a todos, espero que tenham gostado do cap. :D Não se esquecam do máginifico review *-* Vou ficar esperando, tááá? Até ao próximo! (:_


	4. 4th year

**_4th year – Ginny Potter's POV_**

O expresso tinha acabado de chegar no momento em que eu, Harry, Hermione e Ron atravessámos a passagem que dava acesso à plataforma nove e três quartos. Pela primeira vez estivemos a pouco de nos atrasarmos para esperar os nossos filhos porque o meu querido irmão decidiu que seria uma boa ideia ficar a dormir mais uns segundos, que mais tarde vieram a tornar-se minutos. _Muitos _minutos. Típico de Ron Weasley. Aliás, se Hermione não lhe tivesse despejado água em cima acho que ele ainda lá estaria a esta hora... Deitado na cama a dormir que nem uma pedra.

Corremos para a linha da frente, onde tantas outras famílias esperavam os filhos chegarem de Hogwarts, de mais um ano de magia e de aventura. Tenho de admitir, tenho saudades desses tempos. Tempos onde a nossa maior responsabilidade eram os trabalhos de Transfiguração ou História da Magia, em que não cumprir as regras era o nosso principal hobbie. Mas o tempo passou e nós crescemos. Ganhámos responsabilidades, casámos-nos e tivemos filhos. Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos meus lábios ao pensar neles. Agora todos eles estavam em Hogwarts faziam quase dois anos. James, Rose e Hugo em Gryffindor, Lily em Ravenclaw e Albus em Slytherin.

Voltei ao presente quando reparei que James, que estava agora no seu quinto ano, fora o primeiro a sair do expresso e vinha acompanhado pela sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano, Alice Longbotoom, filha de Neville e Hannah e que devia ser das poucas pessoas com quem James nunca namorara. Sim, eu sou mãe. E mãe sabe muita coisa. No entanto eu sempre me perguntei se não haveria algo ali mais do que amizade... bem, mas isso não importa agora.

Depois saíram Hugo, Lily, Dominique - filha de Bill e Fleur -, Sally Jordan - filha de Lee - e Roxanne - filha de George e Angelina. Os meus olhos descaíram sobre os exemplares d'A Voz Delirante que Lily trazia debaixo do braço. Claro, que mais se podia esperar de alguém que partilha o nome com Luna?

Por último, sempre por último, vieram Rose, Scorpius e Albus, e para meu espanto (ou talvez nem tanto) e de todos à minha volta, desta vez era Rose que vinha no meio dos dois rapazes, e falava com Scorpius Malfoy com um sorriso teimosos nos lábios que se recusava a desaparecer.

O rapaz loiro avistou-nos e sorriu-nos. No Natal Scorpius tinha vindo passar uns dias a nossa casa, a pedido de Albus, que nos torturou todos os dias até dizermos sim. Mas o receio que tínhamos ao principio revelou-se vão. Scorpius não tinha nada a ver com o pai ou com o avô.

Talvez seja por isso que Rose sempre sorri quando olha para ele.

Albus deu um abraço ao amigo e veio ao nosso encontro com um sorriso no rosto. Agora que Rose e Scorpius eram amigos Albus já não passava o dia a ouvir berros. Suponho que esse tenha sido um grande alívio para ele.

Quanto a Rose, ela aproximou-se calmamente de Scorpius que se manteve no lugar, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e deixou-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Depois afastou-se rapidamente, e pude ver que Rose tinha as orelhas completamente vermelhas. Já Scorpius parecia meio atónito com o que acabara de acontecer, quase como se alguém lhe tivesse dado um soco, e ele tivesse gostado.

- Boas férias, Scorpius. - Rose disse, meio embaraçada.

E depois eu pude ver um grande sorriso aparecer e no lugar da expressão de surpresa surgiu uma de pura felicidade.

- Boas férias Rose. - retribuiu.

E depois olharam-se uma última vez e ambos viraram as costas ao mesmo tempo, cada um indo de encontro às suas famílias. Mas eu conhecia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar fora um dia meu. Aquele era o olhar que eu guardava exclusivamente para Harry, quase _suplicante_. Porque nessa altura eu não passava de uma amiga para ele. E eu queria mais, muito mais. Um olhar _suplicante_. Porque nele eu suplicava que ele percebesse que eu gostava realmente dele.

E foi nesse instante que eu percebi o que nem eles tinham ainda percebido.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Oi, oi, oi :D Então, mais um POV para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado. *o*_

**_Jacih: _**_Ah, eu também gosto muito da Astória. *-* Apesar de ela ser puro-sangue e tudo mais ela não liga pra nada disso. x) Espero que continue gostando e obrigada, muiiito obrigada por acompanhar *_

**_Raafaela: _**_Owwwn. Obrigada, a sério. Ainda bem que gostas *o* Tipo, não, não vou continuar a fic sem ser com POV. :\ Tipo, o teu review e o que tu pensas vão sempre ser importantes para mim, não importa essas brigas idiotas xD Infelizmente não vai dar para por POV do Lucius :c Não dá para tudo né. Ainda bem que estás a gostar, ainda bem mesmo. Espero que continues a ler apesar de tudo :\ e espero que continues a gostar. Beijinhoo._

**_Larissa Mayara: _**_Hahaha, é né. Astoria muito fofa :D Ah, quem disse que acaba no sétimo? ;o Hihihih. Surpresiiinha. Eh, eu tava rindo escrevendo isso né. Eu acho que ela sabe que a Hermione quer é o melhor parta a filha e talz, mas acho que ela também sabe que o Ron não é tanto assim x) Intuição de mãe né? Ahhh, ainda bem que você consegue entender. Eu sei que a maior parte do povo aqui no FanFiction é Br né, então eu tento não escrever coisas muito complicadas e tudo mais :\ Eu adooooro os seus reviews! Sério. Obrigada por tudo :D _

**_Flah':_**_ É, Scorpius não é muito de cumprir regras mesmo. x) Ainda bem que você está gostando fofa, espero que continue acompanhado. Obrigada por tudo :D_

**_Licia: _**_Obrigada flor *-*_

_Então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e que eu não esteja desiludindo ninguém né ;o Um beijão para todos os que acompanham a fic, mesmo aqueles que não fazem review. Obrigada a todos. Até ao próximo chapter :D _


	5. 5th year

**_5th year – Draco Malfoy's POV_**

No quinto ano de Scorpius era de esperar que ele ganhasse algum juízo na cabeça e percebesse quem é, melhor, com quem anda e quem escolheu para melhores amigos.

Um _Potter_ e uma _Weasley_.

É impensável para qualquer feiticeiro que um Malfoy, um Potter e uma Weasley fossem amigos. Pior, melhores amigos. Mais impensável ainda era que um Malfoy fosse passar o Natal, pior, que _quisesse_ passar o Natal a casa dos Potters... ou dos Weasleys. Seja como for. Mas o pior mesmo era que Scorpius Malfoy, meu único filho e herdeiro, gostasse deles. De _todos _eles. E é de conhecimento geral que Weasleys não há poucos.

Então foi com desapontamento que eu vi Scorpius sair do expresso de Hogwarts novamente acompanhado do Potter e da Weasley.

Eu toda a vida me recusei a obrigar o meu filho a escolher o caminho que eu acho certo ou que eu quero para ele. Pelo contrário, eu fiz o que o meu pai nunca me fez: sempre lhe dei a liberdade de escolher aquilo que _ele_ acha ser o mais acertado e o que _ele _quer. No entanto, antes de ele entrar para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu avisei-o. Avisei-o repetidas vezes. Avisei-o para se manter afastado dos Potters e dos Weasleys. Mas Scorpius nunca gostou de cumprir regras.

Scorpius nunca foi igual a mim. Talvez eu estivesse desapontado ao inicio, mas depois nem tanto. Eu queria mais e melhor para o meu filho do que aquilo que eu tive. Não queria que ele fosse como eu. Queria melhor para ela do que uma cicatriz no braço em forma de caveira e de serpente que provava a todos os que olhavam aquilo que eu realmente era, aquilo que eu sempre fora. Aquilo que eu ainda era. Um traidor.

Quando a coruja de Scorpius chegou, após ser sorteado, e eu soube que ele tinha entrado nos Slytherin fiquei feliz por ele, apesar de tudo, honrar o nome dos Malfoys. Mas depois eu soube quem também tinha entrado para os Slytherin. Nem mais nem menos que Albus Potter, o filho do herói da batalha de Hogwarts. Até hoje ainda não percebi como alguém metade Potter e metade Weasley foi parar aos Slytherin, mas o que eu sei é que o o Potter Jr. tornou-se no melhor amigo do meu filho. E após algum tempo a Weasley Jr. também.

Scorpius vinha sorridente e feliz da vida e vinha a falar com o Potter e a Weasley. Ao contrário dos outros anos, em vez de se despedir deles e vir-se embora ele foi cumprimentar os Weasley e os Potter todos. T-O-D-O-S. E eu vi que realmente eles gostavam dele. _Quase_ todos. Ron Weasley olhava para ele como se lhe quisesse arrancar o pescoço. Como um dia também ele olhou para mim... Como ainda olha para mim.

Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi quando o meu filho e a filha dos Weasley se despediram. Olharam-se por uns instantes e depois Rose Weasley _atirou-se_ literalmente para cima do meu filho, num abraço apertado, e mesmo desta distância eu pude ler os lábios dela, quando lhe pediu:

- Escreves, não escreves Scorp? Promete que escreves!

E depois do que me pareceram eternidades eles soltaram-se, e o meu filho acenou a todos eles e começou a caminhar até nós, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Vi Rose Weasley segui-lo com os olhos azuis brilhantes e com um sorriso no canto da boca. Quase como se lhe pedisse para não ir embora, quase como se lhe implorasse para ficar com ela, quase como se o amasse.

E nessa altura eu percebi que Rose Weasley também não gostava de seguir regras.

Mas eu posso sempre ter visto mal.

* * *

><p><em>NA: OMG, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, porque eu escrevi todo o capítulo e depois cliquei numa tecla qualquer e apagou tudo. T-U-D-O. Conclusão: eu tive de escrever tudo outra vez. Tentei que ficasse como da primeira mas eventualmente posso ter-me esquecido de algumas coisas. ;o Espero mesmo que tenham gostado anyways._

**_Larissa Mayara: _**_UAHUHS, é, a Ginny tem um dedo que adivinha pra essas coisas né, ela sabe sempre x) Hahaha, não vai acabar no sétimo ano mas também não vai continuar muito mais. Surpresiiiinha, depois você vê :) AHH, acha que não? Eu A-D-O-R-O os seus review *.* De mais mesmo. Beiijo gigante brasileirinha. :D (depois checa suas private messages)_

**_Renata: _**_Ahh *-* Muito obrigada. Eu penso escrever outra história com eles sim, já que pergunta (: assim que terminar esta. Vai ser um pouco diferente mas se quiser acompanhar, tá de boa :D Beijinhooo._

**_Bab's90: _**_Oii, bem vinda :D Muito obrigada *.* Espero que continue por cá. _

**_Jacih: _**_Ahhh, muiiito obrigada flor ;] Eu realmente queria escrever uma Ginny legal :D _

**_Licia: _**_OMG, sério que sim? Muito obrigada mesmo *-* E muito obrigada por acompanhar também (:_

**_Vick Malfoy: _**_Obrigada por acompanhar fofa :D_

**_Leniita W: _**_AHHHH SÈRIO? Briiiiiigada *-* Meu deus. Obrigada mesmo muito por acompanhares (: _

**_Raafaela: _**_(Like a Boss, porque sei que foste tu \o/) Ainda bem que gostaste :) e obriigada muito grande por continuares a ler e a reviewar mesmo quando estamos chateadas :D Hahaha, eu também vou gostar muito do Ron, vai ser bem cómico. :) espero que tenhas gostado deste POV eu bem sei que gostas do Draco né ^^ Obrigada por tudo, a sério. beijo grande._

_Obrigada muito grande aqueles que acompanham desde o principio e também aqueles que acompanham à pouco tempo. Obrigada por continuarem a acreditar em mim e na minha fic. :) Espero que não vos desiluda muito. Beijo gigante, espero que tenham gostado e até ao próximo chapter (:_

_- Não se esqueçam de reviewar :DDD - _


	6. 6th year

**_6th year – Ron Waesley's POV_**

Pronto, se querem saber não. Eu _não_ gosto que a _minha_ filha, a _minha_ Rose ande por aí a fazer amizades com o inimigo. Eu avisei-a no primeiro ano. Expliquei-lhe para se manter afastada do Malfoy e para ser melhor do que ele em tudo... Não para ser melhor _com _ele em tudo. E agora a minha filha tinha como melhor amigo um filho de um devorador da morte. No que é que eu errei Merlin?

Rose sempre fora de cumprir regras até conhecer aquele loiro oxigenado... Bem, ao menos ela tinha ficado nos Gryffindor, e tinha saído a mim no que toca ao Quidditch, há que admitir. Este ano ela havia sido nomeada capitã de Quidditch dos Gryffindor.

Malfoy já fora várias vezes passar algumas semanas a casa de Harry e Ginny. Na minha casa é que ele não metia os pés, por mais que Hermione me diga para ser educado e gentil. _Gentil! Gentil? _Pelas cuecas de Merlin, ele é um Malfoy! Um _Malfoy._ Mas pelos vistos eu e James somos os únicos a reparar nesse _pequeno _facto.

Era o sexto ano que esperávamos por Rose e pelo Hugo na plataforma e este foi dos poucos anos em que eu vi Draco e Astoria Malfoy esperarem pelo filhinho sangue-puro deles perto de nós. Perto _demais._

No entanto esqueci-me do meu ódio pelos Malfoy - apenas momentaneamente - quando ouvi o som do Expresso de Hogwarts chegar à plataforma, como em todos os anos.

James foi dos primeiros a sair, como sempre, acompanhado nem mais nem menos do que por Alice Longbotoom, com quem namorava à praticamente um ano, o que, deva dizer-se, é um _grande _recorde para ele. Este fora o último ano de James em Hogwarts, e pelo que eu sabia ele ia fazer testes para entrar na Academia de Aurores, enquanto Alice ia tornar-se numa curandeira em St. Mungos. Porque raio é que até James fez uma boa escolha e a Rose não? Ele escolheu uma Longbotoom. Longbotoom são heróis, não traidores. Perceberam a diferença?

Depois vieram Hugo e Lily - ambos no quarto ano - acompanhados por Joane Finnigan, que pelo que eu ouvi dizer tem uma certa tendência para explodir coisas, e Jack Thomas, que constavam serem os melhores amigos. Até eles! A Finnigan e o Thomas sabiam qual o seu lugar. Até Lily e Hugo sabiam o seu lugar! Algum deles se dava com filhos de devoradores da morte? _Não!_

Mas o que realmente me tirou do sério foi ver Albus sair do expresso não acompanhado pelo Malfoy e por Rose como o normal, mas por Jullie Finnigan. Mas que raio? Mas então se Albus não estava com Rose ela estava...

Eu não gostei nada, _nada, nadinha, _e quando eu digo que não gosto de alguma coisa podem crer que isto vai correr mal, quando vi que Rose e o traidorzeco Malfoy vinham _juntos_ e _sozinhos. _Demasiado _juntos_ e demasiado _sozinhos _para a minha saúde mental. E se não fosse Hermione - a Santa Hermione - me segurar pelo braço, antecedendo a cena que se iria armar no meio da plataforma, eu teria ido lá e torcido o pescoço àquele sacana de meia tijela. A _minha _Rose ainda teve a indecência de dar um beijo ao Malfoy - na bochecha, pela minha santa saúde! - e dar-lhe um olhar de que eu não gostei nada. _E quando eu digo nada, é..._ Ah, acho que já pensei isto mais do que uma vez.

Não sei quanto tempo ficaram abraçados de olhos fechados, e a raiva ia-me crescendo e subindo pela garganta acima, e se Rose não o largasse no momento certo, eu teria largado a correr e... bem, é melhor não pensar nessas coisas agora.

Quando Rose saiu das garras do Malfoy e veio para a segurança da família eu respirei fundo, tal como Hermione me ensinara, e contei até dez. Se bem que desisti quando cheguei ao número dois. Estas coisas de contar nunca resultaram bem comigo.

Mas o que interessava agora era Rose. Todos sabiam o melhor para eles, todos sabiam o seu lugar, todos sabiam se manter longe do errado e do proibido, porque, pelas cuecas de Merlin, era Rose diferente? Porque é que a Rose escolheu para amigo justamente um _Malfoy_? Mas estas férias iam ser diferentes. Eu ia mostrar a Rose o que era realmente bom para ela.

E o meu conceito de _bom_ com certeza que não é um filhinho de devorador da morte, puro-sangue, loiro oxigenado e Slytherin. Não. A minha visão de _bom_ estava muito longe disso.

Mas com o tempo eu fui aprendendo que Rose tinha outros conceitos de _bom_. Conceitos extremamente opostos aos meus.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ahhh, eu não consegui resistir mais tempo e tive que postar este capítulo *-* Eu realmente gostei muito de escrever o POV do Ron, espero que também tenham gostado :$_

**_Raafaela: _**_Ainda bem que gostaste *-* Eu já sabia que ias gostar só por ser do Draco né, mas pronto -q Eu depois vou escrever uma fanfic deles sem ser em POV mas vai ser diferente desta (: p.s.: ainda me deves um big review lá nos mp, lembras-te?_

******_Larissa Mayara: _**_*-* UHAUHS É Draco é meio estranho mas lá no fundo ele ama o filho né. Amor de pai conta muito, mesmo pro Draco x) Hahahaha, James Potter ia cruxificar Albus Severus. DE CERTEZA -qqq HAHAHA, a Rose tá de olho né, o loiro é dela, então já que é para quebrar as regras quebra de grande UHAUSHUH Eu ri quando estava escrevendo a última frase também x) ah, é bom deixar curiosa, pelo menos você vai acompanhar até ao fim né! Eu adoro mesmo de verdade *-* Pode escrever reviews de 120 linhas até que eu aceito *o* Beijo grande brasileirinha *_

**_Leniita W: _**_Hii * Opááá, obrigada :3 eu gostei muito de escrever o POV dele, espero mesmo que tenha ficado bom. É né? Eu sou 100% shipper de RosexScorp *-* Hahaha, já que estavas ansiosa pelo POV do Ron espero não te ter desiludido e espero que tenhas gostado :D AHH, eu também começei o 10º caramba, tou com horário de tarde. Estás em que curso? Bem, eu aproveito para escrever no tempo livre depois de estudar e dos tpc's né, todo o tempo livre que tenho eu escrevo assim juntando tudo consigo publicar rápido :D Opááá, obrigada, muito obrigada *.* Não sou tão boa assim, tchi, mas obrigada mesmo do s2._

******_Bab's90: _**_*-* Ainda bem que gostou, nossa. :3 Beijo flor. _

**_Flah': _**_Ah eu adoro eles também :3 Obrigado por acompanhar, beijo *-*_

**_Renata: _**_Hahaha, escolher dentro das regras dele né -qqqq (: Beijo._

**_Jacih: _**_Ahhhh, fala sériio? :3 Ainda bem que você gostou. *..*_

**_Evelyn Strauss: _**_Haaa, sério? Que bom *-* Ah, eu também faço muito isso de ler sem reviewar, pelo menos quando tou em época de escola né, não dá tempo para tudo, mas que bom que você deu um oi :D Nossa, ainda bem que você tá gostando *.* Scorpius e Rose são feitos um pró outro né? Espero que continue por aí :3 beijo grande._

**_Licia: _**_Hahaha, eu acho que quase todo o mundo teve uma quedinha pelo Draco, ou pelo menos, pelo Tom Felton né? *o* Obrigada por gostar e por acompanhar :3 beijo._

_Então é isso, tá quaaaase a acabar *-* Obrigado a todos os que ficaram comigo até ao final. UHAUSHU x) __Não se esqueçam cada review me tira um sorriso enorme da boca sempre que leio um de vocês :3 Então até ao próximo. *_


	7. 7th year

**_7th year – Rose Waesley's POV_**

Era a última viagem no expresso de Hogwarts, a última para nós. E os sete anos passados em Hogwarts pareciam ter voado. Era inevitável relembrar o que se passou e especialmente como raio é que uma Weasley e um Malfoy se foram apaixonar.

No primeiro ano partilhávamos um ódio capaz de matar e as únicas palavras que eramos capazes de trocar eram gritos e berros que chegavam a toda a escola. No segundo ano os gritos pararam e seguiu-se o desprezo. Agíamos como se o outro não existisse, num esforço inútil de ficarmos afastados. Percebemos mais tarde que o destino já estava traçado e que não havia como evitar.

Depois as coisas começaram a mudar. Começámos a perceber que não eramos os nossos pais e que não tínhamos de agir como eles. Decidimos por fim a uma luta que não era nossa, que nunca fora, e que não era nosso dever e muito menos obrigação lutar por ela. Sem percebermos como torná-mo-nos amigos, depois melhores amigos. No quinto ano veio o ciúme louco e inexplicável quando o número de raparigas com quem Scorpius andava por semana começava a importar para mim cada vez mais e ele passara a encontrar tantos defeitos a Seth Wood quanto lhe era possível. Mas nenhum de nós percebera o que já era evidente para tantos outros... Como Albus. Ele não costumava falar nisso mas eu bem sei que ele sabia que eu e o Scorpius gostávamos um do outro mesmo antes de nós próprios percebermos.

Foi no quinto ano que veio o primeiro beijo, já Wood estava esquecido e posto no passado bem como todas as outras raparigas com quem Scorpius andara. A confusão instalou-se... Nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer, o que sentir ou o que pensar. Era _proibido_. Tudo aquilo era proibido. O que estávamos a sentir, o que estávamos a fazer. o e evitámos-nos por uma semana até que não foi mais possível. Ambos sabíamos que nenhum beijo antes significara tanto quanto aquele.

Depois desse beijo vieram mais, e mais, e mais. E quando demos por nós não conseguíamos evitar colar as nossas bocas a cada corredor vazio. O proibido não fazia mais sentido, não era mais importante. E então começámos a namorar. Nunca, mas _nunca_ na minha vida me irei esquecer a primeira vez em que entrámos no Salão de Jantar de mãos dadas e todas as cabeças se viraram para nós. Segundos depois toda a Hogwarts sabia que Rose _Weasley_ e Scorpius _Malfoy_ namoravam. Atrevo-me a dizer que fomos motivo de burburinho em Hogwarts por pelo menos dois meses. O clube fã de Scorpius não ficou nada feliz, especialmente quando o nosso namoro começou a durar. Juro que um dia ouvi duas raparigas conspirarem um plano para a minha morte prematura. Enfim...

Houve apostas no tempo que íamos durar, e posso dizer que nenhuma ia além da primeira semana. Mas durámos. Durámos até hoje e espero que duremos muito, ams _muito _mais. Porque eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza que estes foram os melhores anos da minha vida até hoje.

Quanto à família? Albus já sabia, claro. Não sei como mas ele sempre soube. Lily nunca ligou muito a essas coisas, mas ficou feliz por mim, pelo que eu percebi. Já Hugo e James demoraram a digerir a notícia, mas Hugo percebeu que ele realmente me fazia feliz, e percebeu que não havia nada que _ele_ pudesse fazer. Acho que ele ainda tem esperanças que o nosso pai o assassine quando lhe contarmos. Já James... bem, é melhor não falar sobre isso.

Eu não estava com medo. Pelo menos não muito. O que era o pior que poderia acontecer mesmo? O meu pai por-me fora de casa, deserdar-me e ainda matar Scorpius? Bem, podia ser pior, não é?

Humor negro. É uma das desvantagens de passar muito tempo com Slytherins. Pior, quando dois Slytherins são respectivamente o teu namorado e o teu primo e melhor amigo.

Voltei ao presente ao sentir a minha mão ser pressionada por outra. Eu e Scorpius éramos praticamente os únicos que ainda estávamos no expresso, voltados para a porta da cabine, a ganhar coragem para sair em direcção à realidade. Não que tivéssemos muita pressa, na verdade, nenhum de nós estava com grande pressa de ser morto.

Por momentos os meus olhos azuis encontraram os cinzentos e ficámos assim algum tempo e depois sorrimos. Já à algum tempo que não eram precisas palavras, um olhar falava por si só. Sorrimos um para o outro eu soube que tudo ia correr bem, porque estávamos juntos. Cliché não?

Quando finalmente saímos do expresso de Hogwarts pela última vez deparámos-nos com a realidade. As nossas famílias, cada uma do seu lado. E nós, de mãos dadas, o que praticamente gritava a notícia "EI, NÓS NAMORAMOS OK?". Ignorei o meu medo e a minha ansiedade. Ignorei todos os sentimentos que passavam por mim que não fosse o meu amor por Scorpius. Porque era assim que íamos passar por cima de tudo aquilo. Famílias, tradições, regras... Tudo era ultrapassado pelo amor.

Ou pelo menos, assim esperávamos.

Procurei primeiramente pela minha mãe, e como sempre, ela estava a sorrir. Ela sempre sorria para mim, não importa o quê. Eu acho que se eu quisesse casar com um troll das montanhas ela deixaria, desde que eu o amasse, claro. A tia Ginny parecia que sorria também... O tio Harry estava sério, mas não parecia chateado. Parecia antes conformado. E depois eu cheguei à pessoa que eu mais temia. O meu pai.

Ronald Weasley tinha uma cara que se podia considerar pior do que chateado. Ele parecia antes... _Enfurecido_. Sim. A vontade de me matar estava lá, juntamente com a raiva e a vontade de matar Scorp.

Ignorei tudo aquilo, limpei aquilo da minha cabeça o mais depressa que pude e caminhei até eles, ainda de mãos dadas com Scorpius.

- Não sei nem quero saber o que vocês pensam. Não quero saber se ele é um Malfoy, não quero saber se ele é um puro-sangue e muito menos tenho alguma coisa a ver com as vossas brigas de infância. Ambos somos crescidinhos e sabemos o que queremos. Então... - respirei fundo - Eu e Scorpius Mafloy namoramos.

E foi aí que a bomba explodiu.

Mas o que nenhum deles sabia era que por mais que eles fizessem, havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com cada um deles, com cada membro da minha família. Que o amor era a arma mais poderosa de todas.

E graças a Merlin eu tinha essa arma. Eu e Scorpius ganharíamos esta batalha por isso mesmo. Porque ia ser lutada com amor.

* * *

><p><em>NA: OMG, OMG OMG. EU ESPERO TAAAANTO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO. Espero que não tenha ficado muito melosa ;\ E espero que não tenha desiludido. Este ainda não é o último capítulo *o* Eu não ia conseguir deixar a fic sem o POV do Scorpius GOSTOSO Malfoy né? Então vai haver mais um (:_

**_Leniita W: _**_Oi, oi *.* Ahhh, ainda bem que gostaste :D OMG, eu também estou em ciências e tecnologias *o* E estou mesmo a A-D-O-R-A-R apesar de ser um dos cursos mais difíceis (como tu mesma disseste) é mesmo aquilo que eu gosto e quero fazer :) Ahh, espero que consigas publicar um capítulo das tuas fics, tenho saudades delas :c beijiiinhos P.S: Oh meus deus, muito obrigada, a sério ;*_

**_Bab's90: _**_Claaro, o ciúme do Ron está sempre no nível mais alto, especialmente no que se refere a Hermione e Rose. Ainda bem que você está gostando (: Beijo grande._

**_Flah': _**_Oii. :D Ainda bem que você gostou. Espero não ter desiludido neste :\ Tchauu *,*_

**_V. Lovett: _**_Oi, oi, bem vinda à loucura. Haha :D Ahh, fala sério? *..* Ainda bem que você gostou, sério. *-* Eu quando acabar esta fic eu vou escrever mais, mas eu gosto mais de escrever originais de qualquer modo, haha. (: Beijos e obrigada pro acompanhar e por ler flor._

**_Jacih: _**_Claro né, Ron sem ciúme não é Ron *-* Bem, ainda não é o último, mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo :$_

**_Raafaela: _**_AHHHH! Estás a gozar! A melhor? *o* Hahaha, Rose e Scorpius ROCKS. Percebes? *o* Ainda bem que gostaste do POV do Ron, e espero que tenhas gostado do da Rose também. Espero mesmo que não tenha ficado muito dramático nem nada kkk. Pois é, mas este ainda não é o último \o/ ainda vai haver mais um :D Oh, obrigada Rafs ;o obrigada mesmo. Por tudo. _

**_Larissa Mayara: _**_Hahaha, Ron é muito cómico mesmo. Eu imagino muito ele tendo essa luta interior -qq Rose pegou o loirão à muito tempo, ela que tem olho né UAHSUHU Que bom quer você gostou do POV *o* Eu acho que James realmente não ia ficar nada feliz com a graçinha do Harry, nada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do cap da Rose (: Beijo brasileirinha e até ao próximo. _

_Agora é que é. Penúltimo capítulo. Só há mais um para vir :3 espero que continuem acompanhando até ao último e que continuem gostando. Beijo enorme a todos vocês s2 e nada mal deixar um review para me ver com um enorme sorriso no rosto né? Botão de review não morde *o* Kiss e até ao próximo (que será o útlimo - CRY)._


	8. Epílogo

**_Epílogo – Scorpius Malfoy's POV_**

_17 anos depois_

Não consigo descrever o quão estranho é pensar no passado. Pensar no que aconteceu, como aconteceu e todas as consequências dos meus actos. Bem, apesar de nem todas as consequências terem sido más.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que Rose enfrentou os pais e praticamente toda a família, no fim do nosso sétimo ano. Sim, era estranho pensar que tudo isso já foi à tanto tempo. Passaram 17 anos... Seja como for, lembro-me da cara da Rose ao enfrentar os pais. Decidida. Sim, ela ia completamente decidida, como se nada nem ninguém pudessem mudar a decisão que ela já tinha tomado. Lembro-me também das nossas mãos entrelaçadas, do sorriso dela, do cheiro dela... Mas não é só disso que eu me lembro. Também me lembro do olhar do meu pai e da minha mãe, e dos olhares de toda a família dela. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi o quão difícil ia ser nós ficarmos juntos.

Mas ficámos.

Contra tudo aquilo que a minha família queria. Contra tudo aquilo que a família dela queria... Não é que eu ligasse para qualquer coisa que eles quisessem. Rose. Rose era tudo o que importava... Sempre foi ela. Sempre. E contra todas as probabilidades e depois de tantas brigas e discussões conseguimos fazer todos eles perceberem que não importava o que eles fizessem: eu e Rose estaríamos sempre juntos.

Lembro-me do dia em que nos casámos. A minha mãe e a dela a chorarem juntas, quase que também fizeram Rose chorar só de olhar para elas. Rose... Ela lembrava uma deusa nesse dia, uma deusa ruiva vestida de branco e com flores a adornarem-lhe o cabelo que vinha solto. E nunca mais me posso esquecer do primeiro dia em que lhe chamaram Rose Malfoy. Lembro-me também que os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas nesse momento, como se percebesse que não tínhamos de lutar mais contra as nossas próprias famílias.

Depois comprámos uma casa porque nenhum de nós gostaria de ir viver para a mansão dos Malfoys. Essa tradição irritava-me como tudo. Acho que o meu pai não ficou muito chateado quando lhe disse que não ia viver na mansão. Pelo menos não mais chateado do que ficou quando me casei com a Weasley. Com a _minha_ Weasley.

Algo que não me vou esquecer foi de ver Wood conversar com Rose na Diagon-Al, enquanto eu fui comprar um livro para ela. A voz dele ainda me ecoava pelos ouvidos, como um mosquito irritante _Como vai a minha Weasley favorita?_ Ah, mas não pensem que me calei. Eu cheguei e abraçei-a pela cintura como fazia tantas vezes e respondi-lhe com o maior sorriso que alguma vez tinha feito na cara _Ah, não sabes Wood? Ela agora é Malfoy_. E essa foi a última vez que Wood passou pelo meu caminho.

Bem, não me culpem. Afinal, eu continuo a ser um Malfoy, e também um Slytherin.

Quando Rose engravidou pudemos ver com felicidade as nossas famílias reunirem-se pela primeira vez na Toca para passar o Natal. Bem, na verdade eu passo o natal na casa dos avós da Rose desde que ambos nos tornámos amigos, mas ver toda a nossa família junta a trocar presentes e a discutir o nome do bebé que estava a caminho fez Rose chorar a noite inteira - acho que isso foi efeito também da gravidez.

Quando Cassy nasceu a felicidade não podia estar mais no topo. Famílias juntas, nós juntos e com uma bebé. Rose decidiu seguir a tradição dos Malfoy's, mais por sua própria vontade do que por mim, que sempre lhe disse que tradições não eram o nosso forte, e pôs-lhe o nome de Cassiopeia. Mas na verdade, toda a gente, incluindo os professores em Hogwarts a tratam por Cassy.

Rose tornou a ficar grávida dois anos depois, e desta vez decidimos chamar-lhe Aaron, para assim deixar felizes as nossas famílias. Mas ela sempre dizia que não importavam as nossas famílias, e que ela decidira por o nome a Cassy desta maneira porque era parte de mim, e queria que os nossos filhos fossem partes de nós.

- Scorp?... Scorpius? - a voz de Rose acordou-me do meu flash-back.

- Han? Desculpa Rose, estava a pensar. - respondi-lhe, depositando um beijo no seu cabelo.

Ela sorriu-me.

- Não faz mal, é só que o expresso acabou de chegar.

O meu olhar encontrou a grande lata vermelha e preta rodeada de fumo que tinha acabado de chegar à estação.

- Não é justo! Ela pode ir para Hogwarts e fazer magia e eu ainda tenho de esperar mais _um_ ano! Mããããe! Não é justo. Eu também quero iiiiir. - Aaron buchava o manto da mãe, com o cabelo ruivo igualzinho ao de Rose a cair-lhe por cima dos olhos cinzentos.

Rose baixou-se, com a mesma paciência enorme de sempre e sorriu-lhe.

- Ah, então quer dizer que não gostas de estar connosco? Assim a mãe e o pai vão ficar tristes. - Ela fingiu uma cara magoada.

- Mãããe, eu já não tenho cinco anos, isso já não resulta!

- Vá, vá... A tua irmã agora vem ai, portanto porta-te bem.

- Ela ficou nos Slytherin. - depois deitou a língua de fora - Eu cá vou ficar nos Gryffindor! Vou ser forte e corajoso, vai ver mãe!

Ambos desataram aos risos ao mesmo tempo que eu a vi. Cassy vinha acompanhada por um rapaz e uma rapariga, Adam e Abby Potter, filhos de Albus, e trazia ainda vestido o seu uniforme de Slytherin. Assim que ela me viu deu-me um grande sorriso e começou a correr, os cabelos loiros compridos a deixarem um rasto atrás dela e os olhos azuis postos em mim, sem me largarem.

Abri os braços, pronto para o abraço. Ela pulou para o meu colo com os braços à volta do meus pescoço.

- Ei, como foi a escola? - perguntei-lhe.

- Tudo bem pai. É exactamente como vocês disseram! É tão mágico!

Eu sorri e o meu olhar encontrou o da Rose. Sim, aquele sítio era mágico. Só mesmo magia poderia juntar uma _Weasley_ e um _Malfoy._

E a maior magia que existe é o amor.

* * *

><p><em>NA: E prontooo. É o fiiinal :D Espero tanto que tenham gostado :$_

_Para finalizar quero agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanharam a fanfic, os que comentaram e também aqueles que não. Obrigado especialmente à Rafaela, porque todos as minhas histórias serão principalmente dedicados a ela. Sem ela eu não estaria aqui._

_E o maior de todos os obrigados à jk Rowling, por ter criado este mundo fantástico e por nos ter mostrado a todos que a magia existe, não importa o que todos digam. _

__Beijinhos muito grandes a todos. E nunca se esqueçam que a magia vive nos nossos corações.. Sempre. __


End file.
